The electric generators of the prior art have some deficiencies, such as low effective flux due to the large winding slots of the armature core; high internal resistance of the coil; high power consumption, resulting in temperature rising easily; long and overlapped end of the stator windings; high eddy loss of the rotor and so on, which cause the restrictions on power output, materials cost, and size of the electric generator, consequently limit its application.